Venezuelaball
Bolivarian Republic of Venezuelaball |nativename = : República Bolivariana de Venezuelabola : Veneciuela (Native American name) |founded = July 15, 1811 - Present January 13, 1830 |onlypredecessor = Gran Colombiaball |predicon = Gran Colombia |successor = Democratic Venezuelaball |image = Venezuelaball.png |caption = VIVA CHAVEZ! ABAJO LOH´ OPOSIBOBOS MAMAGUABO! EL DIABLO BURGER ES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA! |government = Bolivarianist socialist authoritarian republic |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Caracasball |affiliation = ALBAball OASball (Leaving) UNball UNASURball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Santeria |friends = Boliviaball Chinaball Cubaball Nicaraguaball Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball Russiaball Iranball Algeriaball Western Saharaball Palestineball Real Korea Syriaball Dominicaball Belarusball Burundiball Sudanball Iraqball Zimbabweball Serbiaball |enemies = Anyone who opposes the election, including... Argentinaball Brazilball Chileball Colombiaball Paraguayball Peruball Guyanaball Japanball Mexicoball (somtimes) Philippinesball Uruguayball USAball El Salvadorball Moroccoball Canadaball Germanyball Israelcube Panamaball OASball EUball Fake Korea Ecuadorball Hypocrite FASCISTA Formerly: Spanish Empireball British Empireball Kingdom of Italyball German Empireball Nazi Germanyball |likes = Oil reserves, petroleum, fishing, prosperity, "liberation", socialism, Hugo Chávez, Nicolás Maduro, immigration, Miss Universe, baseball, anti-Murica propaganda, big weapons, resisting against Murican imperialism, pink tide (populist) presidents like Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, Dilma Rousseff and Michelle Bachelet (too many to mention them), Crazybus, conspiracy theories, elections and plebiscites if the government can win, repression., Latina pornos, killing evil burger, arepa, barrios, tower of David, Dollar, telemundo, publicity, maize, arena pan, Nuke, the color Red, CITGO, Runescape Gold Farming (porque yo soy pobre) and being angry to Argentinaball over CFK leave |hates = DolarToday parallel rate, Too many coups,World of Warcraft, government failure, poverty, native tribes, Murica, Coca Cola, burgers, Zionists, trade, stable currency, "fascist right-winged" politicians "who demand a coup", OASball, Mauricio Macri (I called him fascist), Jair Bolsonaro, Sebastián Piñera, Henrique Capriles, Hilton Hotel, democracy, opposition, sanctions, Jews, Irelandball, Inflation, being called Colombian/Ecuadorian/Spanish/Mexican, basic economics, Juan Guaidó. |predecessor = Gran Colombiaball |intospace = Yes, THX Chinaball |bork = CHAVEZ CHAVEZ / Patria Patria/ Mierda Mierda / Crisis crisis /gib aid gib aid |food = nothing Arepa, pabellón criollo and chocolate |status = CURRENTLY ON CRISIS |notes = Current constitution: 1999 Socialism shall be back }} Venezuelaball}} Venezuelaball, or Venezuelaballoon, officially the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuelaball, is a sovereign state and federal republic in South America. Its neighbors are Brazilball, Colombiaball, Guyanaball, Trinidad and Tobagoball, Curacaoball, Bonaireball, and Arubaball. His clay is divided into 23 states, as well as his capital Caracasball. With a total area of 353,841 square miles, Venezuela ranks number 33 in the world by land area, as well as number 6 in South America and as of 2018, it has a population of 31,828,110. Due to his recent changes, Venezuela has begun the process of leaving OASball. Though still remaining membership in UNball. Venezuela was once the richest country in Latin America. He has the largest amount of oil reserves in the world, and his democratic government was once praised worldwide. But today, both of them are in shambles. He now has the highest inflation rate in the world, making products like food and medicine inaccessible, as well as higher crime rates and unemployment. These conditions have sparked months of protests against his president Nicolás Maduro, who has been rapidly reforming him into a dictatorship. USAball recognized opposition leader Juan Guaidó as the true president of Venezuelaball, and the country is in a state of chaos. His national day is July 5th. History Colonization Like most of the Americas, Venezuela's clay was filled with indigenous 3ball's who lived by hunting, fishing, and farming. Everything was perfect until Spainball discovered the Americas, killed most of the natives, and began to colonize along with her brother Portugalball. Birth During the Napoleonic Wars, Franceball had betrayed her sister Spain, and conquered most of the Iberian peninsula. In response, many of her children in South America began vying for independence. Personality He is considered one of the most foul-mouthed of all countryballs, responds everyone with swear words, especially the word "coño" (A very offensive Spanish swear word referring to female genitalia). He is anti-American, however, he gets along well with other countryballs, especially if they are not USAball friendly. He hates USAball for its "savage capitalism" and Colombiaball for being a friend of USAball. He has anti-American attitudes. Its capital is Caracasball. Despite his hostility to USAball, he really likes Baseball and it has been popular in his clay since the early 1940's. Relationships Amigos * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - We recognize and support them. * Algeriaball - WE ARE FRIENDS ALLIES!!! FUCKING DIE MURICAN EVIL CAPITALISM, COMMUNISM STRONK!!! KILL ZIONISTS! ** Algeriaball - Btw I don't like communism but im thankfull to you and for recognize Western Saharaball and we are celebrating in the same national day even with Cape Verdeball * Armeniaball - I recognize the Armenian Genocide and you are an ally to my European Friend. * Belarusball - You are an ally to my European Friend and you recognize my elections so good friend. * Boliviaball - Not only he is of named after Bolivar, but he has also helped me in the course of my democratic government through the last 19 years, also, he hates the evil burger. He of helpings me against the OASball. Chile should of givings him sea! * Burundiball - This is what happens when you are with the west, you're friendly with them and then he ran for a third term and Burger and Sissies dumped him. Anyways welcome to the Anti-imperialist squad, you make me proud. * Catalan Republicball - Mi Dios... Madre killed yuo. Tu were so young... Curse You Madre! * Chinaball - Sub-Military and space missions giver. Welcome to my country! * Crimeaball - I recognize you as Russian Clay. * Cubaball - Now yuo see why yuo should of not havings made friendship with EVIL BURGER, now yuo are into embargo again. But I pity you, yuo were tricked! Wiser countryballs have been hoodwinked by BURGER. (Also RIP Fidel). * Dominicaball - I supply him with oil so he recognizes me instead of the transitional government. * Iranball - Proud Anti-Murican country! I hope his nukes destroys America and wipes out its existence. Avenge my Buddies! * Laosball- Southeast Asian Comrade friend who recognizes my elections. He is really nice. * Myanmarball - South East Asian Friend, he is also good friends with my Asian Friend. But, why wouldn't you use of the sistema metrico? * North Koreaball - Best friend from the east, we both hate South Koreaball. ¡VIVA LA KIM! ¡VIVA LA JUCHE! * Nicaraguaball - Nice Central-American Friend, He has been of helpings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * Palestineball and Western Saharaball - We recognize and support them as well. * Russiaball - A proud country! and he's Very nice, gib Su-30 part, gib T-90 gib AK, gib Putin. Welcome to my country Russian troops! Hola My Amigo * Saint Kitts and Nevisball - just another little island friend. * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball - Same as Dominicaball. * Serbiaball - Kosovoball is Serbia. * South Africaball - BRICSbrick member. We both like Russiaball and support him on Crimeaball. We both hate Philippinesball because of Miss Universe 2018. * South Sudanball - He is like me but in Africa. * Sudanball - Proud Anti-American African Country. Go Bashir! * Surinameball - We get along well and I give him aid. * Syriaball - Proud Anti-Imperialist, Great Job on winning the war! Go Assad! * Turkeyball - My new ally! I heard that you cut relations with Zionist and capitalist pigs! Let's be allies soon. But please stop being Rude to Armeniaball and Syriaball also We both are experiencing an economic crisis. * Zimbabweball - Anti-Imperialist African Friend, we are both also have useless currencies due to hyperinflation. * Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball - Colenal Gaddafi was my buddy, and he helped me and supported me against that evil burger! He was like a father! RIP. We will avenge you, Neutros * Grenadaball - I've heard that you've been our comrade back then, right? * Malaysiaball - You maybe a friend with that mierda imperialisto esdato murica, but you keep loving boycotting that mierda esdato. I consider you are a satellite of liking that Murica. Also we open our oil company in each others clay. He can be my oil trading friend. We have a common enemy and brother. * Uruguayball - Brother. He supports Nicolás Maduro. We both hate Philippinesball. We also joined WW2 in the same day (February 15, 1945). ¡MARICOS HIJOS DE PUTA! * Macrireich - TRAIDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was my former ally until December 9, 2015. I heard we had good relations before but your president destroyed it!!!!! I am now officially angry over CFK leave. Wait what?! She is now a senator! I can't wait for 2019 if she ran again as president. And I also don't forgive you that you revoked Maduro the Order of Liberator General San Martín for violating human rights!!!' I SUPPORT CRISTINA FERNÁNDEZ DE KIRCHNER!!! REMOVE MACRI!!! REMOVE TANGO!!! YUO SUPPORTINGS MY OPPOSITION!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCHO!!! KIRCHNERIST ARGENTINA, BEST ARGENTINA!!! BLAME MACRI!!!! MACRI CHORRO!!!!!!!' * Bolsonaroreich - TRAIDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU BE IN BRICS (With my allies) BUT YOU SUPPORT MY OPPOSITION!! REMOVE HUE!! REMOVE BOLSONARO!!!!! REINSTATE DILMA!!! I SUPPORT LUIZ INÁCIO LULA DA SILVA!! LIBERTAD PARA LULA!!!! FREE LULA!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCHO!!! BRASIL PETISTA, BEST BRASIL!!! BLAME BOLSONARO!!!! BOLSONARO FASCISTA CORRUPTO JINGOISTA!!!!!!! * Colombiaball - USAball puppet, evil neighbor. He is going to ally with Bolsonaro to destroy me! * Ecuadorball - Not only of flags, but he is of very similar to me, he of supportings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. He loves of spending time with me, but Colombiaball is of tryings to take him away from me! But that will not of happennings... TRAITOR! You ditched me for imperialists. * Germanyball - I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU TO SUMMON REICHTANGLE TO HURT ME BECAUSE I GOT RUSSIA AND THE GHOST OF USSR BACKING ME AS WELL AS SIMON BOLIVAR. COME AT ME BASTARDO! * FSAball - Fake Syria! Syriaball is true Syria! You are a terrorist disgrace! * Georgiaball - FREE SOUTH OSSETIA AND ABKHAZIA!! * Guyanaball - El Esequibo is ours! gib it back to nosotros Coñotumadre! (Anschluss?) * ISISball - Stupid Terrorists funded by Imperialists, get Barrel-Bombed. * El Salvadorball - Why do you want to support the evil burger, and The Anti-Revolutionaries? You change your mind only for this betrayal , and I will not be invited. APESTAS!!! * Israelcube - A Evil Zionist Country, FREE PALESTINE!! * Japanball - FUCK YUO! REMOVE ANIME!!!! HE IS OF FRIENDS WITH ''' USAball! '''I WILL BLOW UP ALL YOUR COMPANIES! I WILL SHOOT DOWN ALL OF YOUR PEOPLE!!! * Moroccoball - FREE WESTERN SAHARA!! * Philippinesball - HE IS A BROTHER FROM ANOTHER FATHER!! I heard he likes Trump now just because he fixed ties with that evil burger and doesn't recognized my constitution and he likes Colombiaball than me!!! I hate yuo so mucho you capitalista!!! I LOST TO THIS CAPITALIST ASIAN PIGDOG IN MISS UNIVERSE 2018!!! ONE OF HIS CITIES STOLE MY NAME!!! * Switzerlandball - Western puppet scoundrel, yuo are supposed to be of neutral yet you support my opposition remove Swiss. * South Koreaball - FAKE KOREA!! I SUPPORT NORTH KOREA, CAPITALIST PIG!! NORTH KOREA WILL BE FOREVER REAL KOREA!!! * Spainball -¡Haré que te arrepientas de esto por tu vida imbécil colonial! *''' ' Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russia * USAball - '¡¡¡¡¡YOU!!!!! ¡YOU ARE A COJONES, ALSO A PUTO, AND BEFORE I FORGET A MIERDA!!! ¡STOP DESTABILIZING MY COUNTRY! WAIT, JUST TAKE MY OIL PLOX NO MORE ECONOMY COLLAPSE, MY SOLDIERS WILL ARRIVE TO NEW YORK TO SINK MANHATTAN AND TO TAKE THE WHITE HOUSE JAJAJA. ' Wait, the White House is in Washington, D.C.? '''WELL WHO CARES, NO FOOD SOCIALISM FOR BURGER PEOPLE! OR NUKES WILL FLY HIGH!' * Mauricio Macri - STUPID ARGENTINE PRESIDENT WHO BROKE TIES WITH ME!!!!! HE IS THE REASON WHY HE REVOKED MADURO THE ORDER OF LIBERATOR GENERAL SAN MARTÍN!!!! * Libyaball - HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FRIEND! Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball is true Libya. You are a terrorist disgrace and a Burger puppet! * Hungaryball - ' YOU WANT TO TAKE MY CITIZENS WITH HUNGARIEN ORIGINS!? BUT YOU DON'T TAKE THE REFUGEES FROM THE MIDDLE EAST! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THE REFUGEES WITH HUNGARIAN ORIGINS! REMOVE ORBAN! REMOVE FASCISTA! REMOVE RACISM! GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PERSONA NON GRATA WHO BEHAVES LIKE A PUTA AGAINST FOREIGNERS! '¡Y MIERTELO POR NO RECONOCER A MADURO COMO MI PRESIDENTE! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! * UAEball, Bahrainball and Saudi Arabiaball - MY OIL IS BETTER!! DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR BELT, WAHHABI PIGS!!! Countries who voted against condemning Venezuela (Human rights council) * Burundiball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Democratic Republic of the Congoball * Egyptball * Pakistanball * Venezuelaball Countries who support for Juan Guaidó as president of Venezuela * Albaniaball * Andorraball * Argentinaball * Australiaball * Austriaball * Bahamasball * Belgiumball * Brazilball * Bulgariaball * Canadaball * Chileball * Colombiaball * Costa Ricaball * Croatiaball * Czechiaball * Denmarkball * Dominican Republicball * Ecuadorball * El Salvadorball * Estoniaball * Finlandball * Franceball * Georgiaball * Germanyball * Guatemalaball * Haitiball * Hondurasball * Hungaryball * Icelandball * Irelandball * Italyball * Israelcube * Japanball * Kosovoball * Latviaball * Lithuaniaball * Luxembourgball * Macedoniaball * Maltaball * Marshall Islandsball * Montenegroball * Moroccoball * Netherlandsball * Panamaball * Paraguayball * Peruball * Polandball * Portugalball * Romaniaball * Sloveniaball * South Koreaball * Spainball * Swedenball * Ukraineball * UKball * USAball Countries who support for Nicolás Maduro as president of Venezuela * Abkhaziaball * Algeriaball * Angolaball * Antigua and Barbudaball * Azerbaijanball * Bangladeshball * Barbadosball * Belizeball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Democratic Republic of the Congoball * Dominicaball * Egyptball * Equatorial Guineaball * Eritreaball * Indiaball * Indonesiaball * Iranball * Kazakhbrick * Laosball * Malaysiaball * Mauritaniaball * Mozambiqueball * Myanmarball * Namibiaball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Pakistanball * Palestineball * Russiaball * Saint Kitts and Nevisball * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball * Serbiaball * South Africaball * South Ossetiaball * Sri Lankaball * Sudanball * Surinameball * Syriaball * Tanzaniaball * Turkeyball * Ugandaball * Uruguayball (But still calling for elections) * Vietnamball * Western Saharaball * Zimbabweball Countries who support the National Assembly of Venezuela * Greeceball * Guyanaball * Jamaicaball * Saint Luciaball * Slovakiaball * Taiwanball Countries who is pending to choose * Mexicoball * Trinidad and Tobagobal Flag Colors Main Colors Gallery 93o0GDXDAtHeI7d2g3aqN3oW77c52oT9A4bPsVUWAUY.png|artist: PescavelhoTheIdle Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1eJm41i.png Venezuelaball I.png Venezu.png V6h1.jpg 29023 139199546256888 243188408 n.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Aggressive Negotiations.png Opera_Mundi_new.png 8ioDL35.png Protective Mother.png Russia Visits some Friends.png R93u2Cz.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png America cannot into flags.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-0.png Sd06SiH.png 82jVevX.png Usv99rz.png FEGm8Pm.png eyjiKS8.png GLxXkn4.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Venezuela_card.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png The_Cartel.png qPnP5J8.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Retired Colonizers.png Different Gamers.png Can Into Eurozone.png Can Into Inflation.png We Just Tools.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png }} es:Venezuelaball zh:委内瑞拉球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Venezuelaball Category:Oil Category:Burger Removers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Poor Category:Christian Category:Vodka Lovers Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:ALBAball Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:Socialist Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Dictatorship Category:ISIS Removers Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Burger Lovers